The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku
by mariakaicho
Summary: After an attack from a vampire, Miku is saved by Kaname. Reunited with her fellow Vocaloids, the Day and Night Class need to watch out, because REAL celebrities have arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hehe…I'm starting ANOTHER new story? Okay, I'm not really motivated for other stories, and I'm obsessed with Hatsune Miku…****again****. So please read this story and tell me what you think! This is a crossover of VOCALOIDS and Vampire Knight. This is before the whole manga starts out and leads to Miku's song **_**'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: Maria-chan owns nothing, even if Maria-chan wants to…..well, she does own a muffin…

* * *

**

_Miku struggled to stay erect. She had lost a lot of energy after emitting a high-pitched screech to scare away the blood covered monster. She was so scared, so tired. When were the others coming? They should be here soon… She sighed, giving in to her exhaustion. She tried to stay awake, fighting the darkness, her body slumped on the ground._

"_Hehehe, you think your girly scream would scare me away?" the raspy voice from the monster that tried to attack her earlier was behind her. Miku gasped, trying to stand once again. Sharp claws dug into her shoulders, blood seeping out. Where was everyone!? They were supposed to be here now! They should have heard her screech! She didn't know what to do. She tried to struggle, but the claws dug deeper into her shoulders. Miku passed out due to the amount of blood loss, the last thing she heard was yells and a sword slicing.

* * *

_

The first thoughts that came to Miku's mind were,_ 'Where am I? Where's the monster!?'_ She shot up from the bed, her teal colored hair flying around her. She winced from the pain in her shoulders, looking to them; she saw that they were neatly bandaged.

"H-Hello…?" Miku's throat was dry, this was not good. As a singer, she had to take care of herself. Miku scanned the room, taking in the white walls, the curtains drawn back to reveal the lovely scenery of the woods….WAIT! WOODS!? Miku scrambled off the bed, minding her shoulders, and stumbled to the window. She gazed out, the scenery not matching her memory of where she was attacked by the monster.

"Miss?" the male voice startled her, and she turned around slowly. There was a man standing at the door, brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was wearing a brown coat and a scarf, and mittens adorned his hands. Come to think of it, Miku rubbed her bare arms, the cold finally getting to her. She wondered idly where her clothes were, when the man cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Y-yes?" Miku's throat was so sore; she'll need some liquid fast. She didn't want her throat harmed at all!

"What's your name? You were attacked pretty badly out in the city. Lucky Kaname-kun was able to find you and brought you back here," the man rambled, relief evident in his voice. Miku smiled sweetly, walking to stand politely in front of him.

"Douzo yoroshiku. Atashi-wa, Hatsune Miku-san, desu," Miku managed out a polite greeting, her throat still feeling sore and scratchy.

"Nice to meet you too Hatsune-san. Boku-wa Cross Kaien-san, desu," the man, Kaien, introduced himself, giving Miku a bow as well. She smiled politely, asking if she could have some water in a small voice.

Kaien had returned with tea and water, him wanting to explain what had happened to her. He told her of all the details, not hiding any truth from her after she demanded what had happened, and Miku is **VERY** demanding. He told her of trying to erase her memories, but her mind rejected them. _'That's what comes with being an artificially made person. I'm just a VOCALOID,'_ Miku thought. Her heart pounded against her chest when she heard that the vampire, she was told this was the monster's name, had come close to killing her and drinking her blood. He said this Kaname person saved her in the nick of time, and he brought her here, to Cross Academy.

Miku was happy and confused at the same time. Why would a vampire want her manufactured blood? She was also confused on why her friends didn't appear, why they didn't come quickly. Miku waved the bubbly chairman of the school, from what he'd told her, goodbye, and sulked on the bed. Her long teal hair was out of its usual ponytails, and Kaien said he was going to retrieve her clothes once she was all better. She sighed, lying down on the bed. A simple nap, that's all she needed. Then her friends would come and take her away, and they'd all eat negi and tuna and ice-cream and bananas and eggplants…and so on and so on. Miku fell asleep, thinking of her friends and all the wonderful food and games they'll eat and play.

* * *

Miku awoke to the sound of the door opening. It was morning again, she didn't know she slept that long…

"Hello! Are you okay?" the voice belonged to the small female at the door. She had doe-brown eyes and chocolate colored hair. Her face was full of concern, and her eyes glanced to Miku's neck.

"I'm fine," Miku answered, her throat was fine now, and she wasn't worried anymore. Her throat was fine, and she could resume singing.

"Atashi-was Cross, Yuuki. Douzo yoroshiku!" Yuuki chirped, her smile was bright, and it reminded me of the others.

"Atashi-wa Hatsune Miku, douzo yoroshiku!" Miku chirped back, a smile flitting onto her face. Yuuki spent her time visiting with Miku happily, chatting all about her duties on the campus, about this Zero person always being late to help Yuuki keep the fan girls away. Miku knew what having a fan club was like. She would never go to another signing event….maybe if they gave her more negi…

"Miku-san? You won't tell anyone…right?" Worry shone in Yuuki's eyes.

"Of course not," Miku said, fixing her hair into its usual ponytails. _'Just like I can't tell you I'm a VOCALOID,'_ Miku added mentally, smiling brightly when she finished fixing her hair. She looked into the mirror on the vanity in the room, and sighed happily. Her hair was up in black and blue ribbons, and she made the ribbons wrap around her ponytails. Miku began humming as she brushed through Yuuki's hair, much to her delight.

"Miku-san! You sing so good!" Yuuki complimented, looking at Miku from the corner of her eyes.

"H-huh!? Oh! T-Thank you," Miku stuttered, blushing. She thought back on to the times when she was still training with her master, learning new songs and singing with everyone else. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door slammed open, and in came a grumpy looking silver-haired, violet-eyed boy. Zero, that's his name from what Yuuki told her.

"Yuuki. Chairman's calling you," Zero grunted, and Miku looked at him curiously. Yuuki pouted, but stood up, bid a nice farewell to Miku, and sadly walked out the door. Miku stared curiously at the silver-haired boy. He was cute, that much she could give him, but he looked really mean, and not Neru or Haku mean, the devil mean.

"What?" Zero grunted, scowling. Miku blinked, shrugged, and went back to fixing her hair. She sang the first song that came into her mind, slowly at first, then gradually beginning to grow louder,

"Sekai de ichi~ban ohime~sama

Sou~iu atsukai kokoro~ete yo ne

Sono~ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata nikigatsuku koto

Sono~ni chanto kutsu made miru-koto. Ii ne?

Sono~san watashi no hito~koto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de kenji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu-,"

Miku was interrupted by loud squeals, and Zero cursed loudly before heading to the door. He must have moved closer to hear what Miku was singing. "…Is something happening?" Miku asked him before he stepped out.

"Hn," Zero grunted, and started to slowly walk out. Miku, not allowed to go out in the condition she's in, went to the window and peeked out. There was a swarm of girls gathering at some sort of gate. She could make out Yuuki's form trying to push back all the girls, and Zero was slowly making his way towards them.

'_Must be some sort of celebrity…oh…__**celebrities**__,'_ Miku thought, correcting herself when the group of gorgeous people walked out from the gate. She stared at them in awe, wondering who they were, when one of them, the one at the head of the group, caught her eye, holding her gaze before looking at Yuuki. Miku felt heat rush to her cheeks, before turning on her heels and making her way to the bed. She plopped herself carefully onto the bed, wincing when her arms stung. She laid down carefully, yawning as exhaustion overtook her.

* * *

Zero froze when he smelled blood, knowing that the Night Class could smell it too. He looked towards them, all agitated and some nervous. He looked towards the second floor of the Academy where he had just left, scowling harshly. The stupid girl opened up her wounds. He looked towards Kuran Kaname, the leader of the pack of leeches. He scowled, before going back towards the Infirmary.

He reached the door, opening it to find the girl asleep. Blood seeped through the bandages, and he sighed before calling the nurse over. The girl hardly moved while the nurse was fixing her bandages, and he took a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was assaulted with the scent of blood, and he quickly took his leave.

* * *

It had been four days since he saved the girl in town. He had heard an incredibly high-pitched screech, too loud for a human to emit, especially from three miles away. He had come across the girl being pushed to the ground, the Level E's claws digging into her shoulders. He and Ichijou had easily disposed of it, and even Ichijou had some trouble controlling himself. Kaname had brought her back to the academy, the chairman helping her at once.

* * *

Meiko looked around at the bloody ground. Rin and Len were crying next to a sniffling Mikuo and Luka. Kaito's bangs shadowed his eyes, and his hands were balled into fists. Their master was looking at the scene, his eyes red.

"Miku's not dead. Her body is nowhere here, and as you can see," he gulped, "someone saved her in time." He looked up from examining a pile of ash. Everyone's face filled up with hope, their friend was still alive, and no matter what, they'll find her. **FOR SURE.

* * *

**

**AN: Phew! That took some time. I'm happy I made this, because…well…I wanted to. I'm listening to Music Box while I'm writing, and its sooo sweet!!! Review and all the muffins! I'll give you a muffin if you do~!**


	2. Road Roller!

**AN: AWESOME! I GIVE YOU ALL MUFFINS!!! I know those out there who aren't reviewing, and I can eat your JELLO!!! LULZ! BURN THAT IN YOUR FACE!!!........Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh……Did I say something rude and offensive that I should take back? No. Should I have? Yes. Would I ever? No. Will I give them back their JELLO? NO! Okies! Now to start the story!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Will I ever own Vampire Knight or VOCALOIDS? No. So this will be the last Disclaimer so far because I'm tired doing them. This will stand for all my chapters!

* * *

**_

Miku twirled around in the Day Class uniform, her untied hair twirling around her.

"Kawaii~!" Miku chirped, stopping in front of the mirror. She smiled cutely, before her mood dampened. _'Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len….Everyone…I miss you. I've been gone for two months now, and I still can't leave the academy.'_ Miku smiled again, not wanting to upset Yuuki, who became her best friend over the past months, and twirled once more. She watched the dark skirt flare around her, stopping to rest against her mid-thigh.

Miku-chan! Are you ready? The first day of school is about to begin!" Yuuki called from outside her door. Miku had finally moved out of the nursery, and into the Day Class dorms. She opened the door for Yuuki, who came in and smiled, nodding her approval.

"Hurry Miku-chan! Let me tie you hair for you!" Yuuki said, standing to get Miku's hairbrush.

"Thank you Yuuki-chan, but you have to help the new arrivals today. I'll tie it up myself and meet you at our fist class. Kami thank Chairman for putting us in the same classes. Plus, you'll have to tour the students around campus, and you still have patrol more-," Yuuki clamped Miku's mouth shut, Yuuki ran out the door, yelling goodbye and asking to take notes for her. The door shut soundly behind Yuuki, and Miku looked over to her drawer. Her headset and ribbons were on it, and her other clothes were inside the closet. She sighed, pushing back the memories in her head. She strode over to the drawer, and picked up the ribbons. Like from many years of practicing, she expertly tied her hair up in two pigtails. Her teal hair was unordinary, and so was Zero's snow white hair. But from what Yuuki said, some boys on campus said he was super scared of something that his hair turned white, or Zero's just albino, he hardly goes out during the day, and he comes out at night, just like a bat.

Miku stopped her useless thoughts, and looked to her clock. She gasped, grabbed her schoolbag, and ran out of the dorms, her pigtails flying behind her. Just as she ran around the corner, out of view, Yuuki came walking with all the new students.

* * *

"And these will be your dorms. The boy's dorms are at the left and the girls on the right(1). Any questions?" Yuuki looked over the crowd, and picked a boy with blue hair.  
"Why is there a night class?" The boy asked, and many of the students looked at Yuuki expectantly. A brunette hit the blunette on the head, scowling as she whispered a harsh _'Bakaito!'_

Yuuki rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly, thinking over ways of how to explain it. "Ah! That? Well, uhm…The best way to put it is that they're special academic students who were separated, and if you want to be there, then you have to exceed all levels of the high school curriculum. They're working on college levels," Yuuki lied through her teeth, smiling nervously. Two yellow-haired twins looked at each other wryly, then turned to look at the dorms.

Mikuo had sensed it. He was the one who found Miku's energy signal, since his system was based off of her own. They had traveled all the way to the school, and her energy signals were high here. Mikuo had gone off to look around with the other guide, the one with white hair, who reminded them of Haku and Dell.

Rin sighed angrily, wondering when they would find their nee-chan and get over with this. It would have been easier for her to have rode around on her Road-Roller, but did they let her? Nooo…They just had to go all out parenting on her and all that crap.

"Rin, don't you think that was just a stupid lie?" Len asked his twin, who nodded in a bored way.

"Ugh…We can get this over with if we just had my Road-Roller," Rin whined, and turned puppy-dog eyes to her brother.

"Let's go! Meiko-nee might see us if we don't leave right now," Len whispered, and they tip-toed away.

* * *

Luka was not happy. No. Not happy at all. She was doing this for Miku, not to baby-sit Gakupo and Mikuo, who were completely useless at the moment. They had gotten them lost, and now the two were having a glaring contest.

"Gakupo-nii! I sensed Miku-nee over there!" Mikuo argued with the purple-haired samurai, who was still wearing his stupid looking samurai clothes. Well, in Mikuo's point of view, they were stupid.

"No! I know Miku better! And she would be looking for leeks!" Gakupo argued back, waving a leek around. He was using it like a person would wave a toy around for a dog to come to them.

"SHUT UP!" Luka yelled at the two. Mikuo instantly shut his mouth while Gakupo kept running his. "I. SAID. SHUT. UP!" Luka yelled once more, and Gakupo looked at her fearfully.

"S-sorry Luka-chan," Gakupo stuttered, and looked around the woods surrounding them.

"Gakupo, what are you sensing?" Mikuo asked through radio signaling (2). These headsets are not just for show, you know.

"I sense three beings, not too far," Gakupo replied, then started walking away, back to where they came from.

"Uuuuhhh…Gakupo-san. We didn't come from that way. We're lost," Luka said, trying to cover up their earlier conversation.

"Uh-uh!!! We came from there! I swear it!" Gakupo flailed his arms around him, sending Luka a secret thank-you.

"No! We came from there!" Mikuo pointed to a random direction, and was about to march there (He's acting dammit!) when a dark-brown haired man stepped in front of him.

"That is not the way to the academy," The dark-brown haired man said, and pointed to the opposite direction.

"Uh! I knew that! I was just testing them!" Mikuo exclaimed, then turned to march the way the dark-brown haired man pointed to.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be lost?" A blonde appeared next to the dark-brown haired one, and they were both…beautiful? Nah…more like annoying.

"These two BAKAS were arguing and they didn't know where they were heading," Luka scowled, then her face softened at Mikuo. "Sorry Mikuo, I know you're just a little upset."

"It's fine… We'll find Miku-nee some day. But Luka-nee? Weren't you looking at where you were going if you were following us?" Mikuo smirked at the red face of Luka, then went to the path that Kaname pointed to.

"Hey! I was NOT daydreaming! I was just lost in my thoughts! Are you even listening to me!?" Luka argue with no one in particular, stomping after the giggling (I'm serious. GIGGLING) Gakupo and laughing Mikuo.

A silence befell Kaname and Ichijou for a while, when the latter finally spoke up. "Did they just argue in front of us and paid us no heed?"

"…I think so. I'll need to talk to Chairman about something. Watch over the Night Class while I'm gone," Kaname said, then disappeared in a blur.

"…Geez, this means something troublesome is about to happen. I'm in no need for trouble," Ichijou mumbled, before also disappearing.

* * *

"Rin, are you sure this is okay?" Len asked his twin, who was preparing the famous Road Roller.

"Of course! We'll draw Miku-nee's attention out, then we'll be happy forever!" Rin exclaimed, throwing up her arms into the air.

"B-But Rin…What happens if we get caught, or if we run over-," Len was silenced by Rin's glare promising him pain.

"Len! Just get up here! We'll be there soon once you get the HELL UP!" Rin yelled at the un-moving Len, who scrambled up and took his place near Rin. She started up the engine, and she squealed with glee that it had started up.

"…Rin? Do you have a license?" Len asked once she had the vehicle moving.

"…No…But who needs one!? We're already moving and EVERYONE knows that this is my character item!" Rin exclaimed, brushing her brother's comment off.

* * *

Miku was BORED. She hated learning so much, and she knew that the math teacher was trying to bring her down. Miku blew a raspberry at the teacher when he faced the board, and he turned back abruptly. She pretended she was writing notes, which she actually was for Yuuki's sake, and the teacher cast one stern look at the class before turning back to the board. Muffled snickers were heard around the class, and Miku smiled to herself.

"!!!!!!!" A loud scream was heard from outside, and more followed after. Students were rushing to the window, and some were exclaiming and whistling at the big yellow construction vehicle.

'_Strange, the only person I know who is insane enough to do something like that is…RIN!'_ Eyes wide, Miku ran to the window, and saw who she expected. Rin and Len on the Road Roller, wrecking havoc.

Miku squirmed her way through the throng of people who formed their way around her, and started running out. She dodged people, and even outran Zero who was heading there too.

She had finally reached the Road Roller, and looked around frantically, wondering what action should be done. An idea, as crazy as it was, came to her mind, and she ran in front of the Road Roller's path, some feet away.

"RIN! LEN! STOP!" Miku's voice was high-pitched, and everyone covered their ears. The Road Roller stopped immediately, and Rin's head peeked out.

"Miku…nee-chan?" Rin's voice was soft, but Miku nodded enthusiastically. Rin jumped out of the vehicle, which was high, and into Miku's arms, making her stumble a little.

"Len! Get your ass out! Miku-nee-chan is here!!!" Rin exclaimed, tears sliding down her face.

"Rin…Are the others here too?" Miku asked, hugging the girl to death. There were no people around, everyone having gone to the dorms.

"They're here," Len whispered to Miku, who was hugging him too, "We're here to take you home Miku-nee, we miss you."

The scene Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, and Mikuo came upon was happy. The twins and Miku were huddled on the ground, and they could catch whispered conversations of how they were going to explain everything to them.

"Miku-nee!!!" Mikuo exclaimed, and Miku's head snapped up to see everyone looking at her lovingly.

"Minna…Konnichiwa!" Miku exclaimed awkwardly, and they laughed.

Zero, who was watching the whole scene, scowled. Yuuki was next to him, wondering if these were the friends she talked about.

"Sorry to interrupt. But would someone mind telling me why there is A CONSTRUCTION VEHICLE ON MY CAMPUS!?" Chairman Cross' voice grew from calm to hysteric, and he was waving his hands around.

"Uummm…I guess we have a lot of explaining to do," Meiko rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly, "Ever heard of Crypton Co.?"

* * *

**AN:…OMG! I made it awesomely longer! All hail me! Now…**

**To Darkened Light-san; No, It is not over yet. I plan on this being short, but not overly so. I hope you loved this chapter!**

**To Kittykata; It's awesome right!? I know I got you addicted!**

**Okies! Review, and sorry for the long wait!**

**(1) I don't really remember the dorm thingies, so you'll have to deal with this!**

**(2) I made this up! It would be uber cool for this to happen! I don't really know if this is real though...  
**


	3. What happened to Master?

Throughout the founding of Crypton and the creation of the VOCALOIDS, the man known as Master had never been ruffled. Not when Rin was assigned a Road Roller as her character item. Not when Gakupo sliced a large portion of his hair off. Not when the Voyakiloids and UTAU formed, and definitely not when the Legendary Fan Girls and Boys rose.

But when Miku went missing, when one, single Vocaloid went missing, Master was a wreck. He called every detective agency, every police station to find his precious Miku.

And when the rest of the group, including Mikuo, disappeared with a note saying they were gonna find Miku, well, he just lost it.

"Aiyah... You think some bread will cheer him up, Haku-chan?" Teto asked the white-haired Voyakiloid.

"...I... No..." She sighed, lifting a sake bottle up to her lips and taking a small sip.

"Let's just call Manager-san and tell her to take care of him," Dell sighed. "He'll probably go insane soon."

"Aa."

* * *

"... And thus, the rise of Super Singing Sensation, the VOCALOIDS!" Meiko exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "All our songs are major hits, but the most popular would be Miku-chan."

"C'mon Meiko-nee! I'm not as famous as you! Big Dan and Little Anne are making their debut in America, so they must be more famous," Miku insisted, a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"So... The Road Roller is your... Character Item?" Chairman Cross directed the question to Rin.

"Uh-huh! And so are oranges! Miku-nee has her leeks and hair, Gakupo his sword, Len his banana, Luka-nee her tuna, and whatever else we carry~!" Rin asnwered eagerly. This man sort of reminded her of Master, so she would be kind for now.

"Ano..." Miku said, her face having gained a thinking expression over the last minute. "Meiko-nee said Master was also looking for me right?" Chairman Cross's eyes gained a light when she referred to someone as Master, and eagerly listened in. "So where is he?"

"Eto..."

* * *

**AN:**_Teehee~! So sorry for the extremely late update! 348 words in total not counting my Author's note. I decided to post something up to get me back in my writing mood. I've been drawing for a while now, and while my drawing is decent, I've still got a long way to go. I'll get some pics and post them up on my profile if you'd like to see them. My friend photoshopped them, and well, how can I not say yes? I never scanned my drawings until she did, so, well... I guess I'll take advantage of the situation and post my pictures up~!_

_Ciao~ and review!_


End file.
